


Выносливость

by WTF_Eren_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Eren_2018/pseuds/WTF_Eren_2018





	Выносливость

— Сорок пять.  
Эрен отжимался. Процесс воспитания обещал быть длинным, потому что капитан никуда уходить не собирался. Эрен сглотнул, мысленно уговаривая себя держаться.  
Пятьдесят…  
— И это, по-твоему, много? Ты, кусок засохшей каши. Я тебя спрашиваю — по-твоему, этого достаточно?!  
— Нет, сэр, — прохрипел Эрен, смаргивая едкий пот.  
Ривай спрыгнул с его спины и обошел кругом. Целую минуту он, хмурясь, смотрел на Эрена, потом хмыкнул и шлепнул себя по бедру перчатками. Звонкий хлопок прозвучал, как выстрел. Эрен, не сдержавшись, вздрогнул. Мышцы живота свело судорогой, руки на миг подломились, и Эрен клюнул носом, удержав планку в последний момент.  
«Да, предел у выносливости есть», — вынужден был признать он, опуская голову еще ниже. Мокрая слипшаяся челка коснулась каменной плиты.  
— Ты ничего не сможешь в одиночку, — резко сказал Ривай. Эрен закрыл глаза, но быстрая дробь стука каблуков по каменным плитам эхом отдалась в ушах.  
— Какой-то он сегодня злой, — пробормотала Петра, глядя ему вслед и помогая Эрену подняться. — Ты в порядке, Эрен?  
— Все хорошо.  
— Не понимаю, что на него нашло, — продолжала она, словно извиняясь. — Вообще-то капитан совсем не… ну ты же знаешь…  
Эрен отвел ее руку.  
«По крайней мере, в этот раз зубы остались при мне», — хотел было сказать он, но промолчал.  
— Тебе точно не нужна помощь? — Петра смотрела на него, хмурясь, совсем как заботливая старшая сестра, какой у Эрена сроду не было. Он отрицательно покачал головой. — Все-таки иди к себе и отдохни. Ты же километров двадцать пробежал, все утро тренировался, да еще эти отжимания…  
— Я в порядке.  
— Сходи хотя бы умойся, — Петра смотрела на Эрена с нескрываемым сочувствием.  
Эрен кивнул, едва не упав, и поковылял в замок. Сначала идти было тяжело, ноги не слушались, в голове шумело, но с каждым шагом ему легчало. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Эрен уже чувствовал себя вполне сносно.  
В столовой шел жаркий спор.  
— Ну-у, съест. Он же не титан, чтобы есть, — услышал Эрен, переступая порог.  
Эдгар приподнялся ему навстречу.  
— Что скажешь, Эрен? Что он делает с предателями — жарит на обед или ест сырыми?  
— В каком смысле? — не понял сразу Эрен.  
— Мы тут поспорили, будешь арбитром? Что делает наш командор с живыми врагами, предателями человечества: жарит их на масле или отправляет в рот не разогретыми?  
— У него не такой большой рот, — неловко отшутился Эрен и сбежал, выскользнув из столовой и сразу направившись в душевую.

Позади тихо скрипнула дверь. Эрен вскинул глаза.  
Ривай неподвижно стоял в проеме. Он смотрел прямо на Эрена, так пристально и безо всякого удивления, как будто знал, еще заранее, кого увидит. Как если бы видел его даже сквозь дверь.  
Эрен упрямо выдержал взгляд.  
— Вы не правы, сэр. Я смог бы еще.  
Взгляд Ривая скользнул вниз, к его босым ногам, и медленно, снизу вверх, вернулся обратно. Эрена обдало жаром. В зеркале их глаза снова встретились. У Эрена пересохло во рту.  
Ривай молча шагнул через порог, не оглядываясь, закрыл за собой дверь. Пальцы Эрена на раковине слегка сжались.  
Никто не произнес ни слова. Эрен задержал дыхание, когда на пояс легла сухая шершавая ладонь, почувствовал, как она скользнула по его боку, но не шелохнулся. Только напряг мышцы живота, ощутив давление. Жесткие пальцы соскользнули ниже, в темные, влажные после душа завитки.

«Дыши», — велел себе Эрен, неотрывно глядя в темные, прищуренные глаза своего капитана. Над ним многие метры камня. Здесь нет солнечного света, он не превратится в титана, ни за что, как бы ни хотелось дотянуться руками до… до…  
Сухие пальцы скользили вниз и вверх меж налившихся вен, аккуратно, почти нежно. Эрен припомнил ощущение твердых ягодиц на своей пояснице. Там, на залитом солнцем дворе. Заныли плечи. Жарко и требовательно застучало в висках.  
Теперь Ривай обхватил его член всей ладонью, и сам придвинулся, прижался сзади. Эрен с ужасом понял, что проигрывает, теряет над собой контроль. Тело отказалось повиноваться ему, ноги превратились в кисель, руки ослабли. Эрен сам не знал, каким чудом сохраняет вертикальное положение и почему не стонет.  
Ривай оттянул крайнюю плоть по стволу, освободив головку, и слегка нажал на отверстие внизу. Эрен подавился воздухом. В глазах потемнело, он устоял только потому, что вцепился в раковину изо всех оставшихся сил. В воздухе остро запахло спермой.  
Когда в глазах прояснилось, Ривай уже не смотрел на него. Он легко подвинул Эрена в сторону, вынул наконец вторую руку из кармана и принялся мыть руки — тщательно, как всегда. Эрен, чувствуя себя оглушенным и каким-то обмякшим, привалился спиной к стене. Спину, бедра и ягодицы покалывало, там, где к нему прижималось чужое тело.  
Внезапно Ривай повернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. Эрен вспыхнул и рефлекторно выпрямился, но тут же почувствовал себя неимоверно глупо, стоя «смирно» совершенно голым. И с обмякшим членом. Руки зачесались от позыва прикрыться, и все же он выдержал пристальный взгляд, не шелохнувшись.

— Уверен, что мог бы, — сказал наконец Ривай и вышел.


End file.
